


Pushed

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamut watches a children's game, and looks inward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Mamut watched as Crisavec placed another stone on the heap he'd built. The whole pile scattered under the weight, as that last stone proved to be the breaking point. Tasher started his own pile then, as Crisavec announced how many stones he'd managed before the fall, having been making marks as he went.

It was a moment that caused Mamut to reflect, a chill of the Mother on him. One rock, pushing others in different directions, was a good parable for his own life, he decided. The choice to Journey alone, leading to his fall, which had led him to the Clan.

He had stayed, shown them what the Others could be like. That choice had reached down, past the generation born while he was there, to touch a child of his own people. He had been the rock that had changed the perceptions of the Clan, leading to a Clan leader allowing a child of the Others to stay.

Mamut had no doubt that his choice had led to … Brun? Brun's choice which had helped the Mother shape one of the strongest of Her Own in the person of Ayla.

Now, she had made a new choice, leading her on to more of the Mother's work.

He would miss her, and miss seeing what stones she pushed in her own Journey.


End file.
